geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 2.1
Update 2.1 is the 11th official update to Geometry Dash. It was released on the 16th January 2017 for Steam, and on the 18th January for iOS, Android and Amazon. This update introduced one new main level, Fingerdash, the spider game mode, new jump orbs, dash orbs, custom gameplay orbs, red jump pad, a red 4x speed portal, 2 new shops, 2 new vaults (Vault of Secrets and Chamber of Time), daily rewards, shards (fire, ice, poison, shadow, lava and bonus), lots of new editor features, mana orbs, diamonds, vault keys, demon difficulties, the epic ranking, Gauntlets, Hall of Fame, quests, daily levels, death effects, more commenting features, options, optimizations, many new icons, colors, and many more features and more secrets. Introductions *New level "Fingerdash"! *Spider gamemode! *44 new icons! *10 new ships! *11 new balls! *10 new UFOs! *10 new waves! *11 new robots! *Lots of new gameplay objects! *Collect new rewards! *Quests! *Daily levels! *Lots and lots of new art *Lots of editor improvements *Lots of bug fixes *More secrets... *Two vaults added! *New icons *Unlisted option for user levels (bugged) *Twitch and Twitter links for your account *Epic ranking *Hall of fame *More options *Death Effects *The Lost Gauntlets *Diamonds and Mana Orbs *Demon Ratings *And more... 2.11 Description Update 2.11 is here! This update will function like a smaller "pre-update" before 2.2. Lots of fun stuff planned :) * iPhone X support! * New icons and effects! * New community shop! * Weekly Demon challenge! * Folders and level sorting! * New demon chests! * Level leaderboards! * Crystal Gauntlet! * Random other fun stuff. * Lots of bugfixes and tweaks * There was an item duplication bug in version 2.1 that gave users extra rewards. This has been fixed in 2.11 and those rewards have been removed. So if you lose shards/diamonds etc after loading 2.11 it's because they were bugged. Sorry :/ /RubRub Features *Community Icons, as well as a community shop *New icons and death effects *Folders and level sorting *Level leaderboards *Treasure room chests that cost 5 keys *Improved commenting system for user-made levels *Weekly demon feature *Community-made icons for sale in secret shop/normal shop *Group items to act as one in level editor Minor changes *Moderator icons next to Moderators' names *You can now "favorite" levels *View others' comments from their profile Bugs * Random silver chests in the treasure room take 5 keys instead of 1. * A Parental Control feature, known as "Only Allow Featured Levels" has a glitch that's instead of disabling search, it disables the map packs button. Geometry Dash Lite introductions On 5 January 2016, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.1 with the following: *New Level "Clutterfunk"! *New Achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks. On 22 November 2017, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.12 with the following: *iPhone X support! *New level "Theory of Everything"! *New achievements and unlocks! *Bugfixes and tweaks! Sneak Peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 1|A video which showcases new obstacles, decorations, triggers, portals, a new ground and a new vault. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Sneak Peek|A video which showcases the level in 2.1 with the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuPmq7yjDnI FingerBang by MDK. Introducing new objects, decorations, orbs, a new jump pad, a new icon, and showing off the spider mode. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 2|A video which showcases the new orbs and the new game mode mechanics. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 3|A video which showcases new animated objects. It also shows a new explosion for when the player crashes. Gallery Update2.1-1.png|The first sneak peek which shows a new four-legged game mode, which has been confirmed to be called "Spider". Update2.1-2.png|The second sneak peek which shows new icons from Meltdown, as well as new blocks. Update2.1-3.png|The song hint for the update, hinting at Fingerbang by MDK. Update2.1-4.png|The fourth sneak peek which shows what could be new monsters, a new background, and new decorations. LevelEditorColourSelectionPreview.png|A picture linked by RobTop on Krazyman50's stream, depicting a new system for colour editing. LevelEditorColourChannelsPreview.png BallVsSpiderComparisonPreview.png|A picture linked by RobTop on TouchArcade, depicting that the spider movement is indeed much more different than the ball mode. ChestKeyPreview.png|First linked from http://www.boomlings.com/images/secretKey.png reveals new key that is used to open chests. IconPreview01.png|A new icon that appears in 2.11. IconPreview02.png|A new icon that appears in 2.11. IconPreview03.png|A new icon that appears in 2.11. This comment appeared in the daily level "Pegasus" on September 4. ICON4.jpg|A new Community Made spider that appears in 2.11 DNy80mnU8AA i8T.jpg|A new icon that appears in 2.11 as a Gauntlet reward (Upcoming) icon6.jpg|A new icon that appears in 2.11. DNp92hVX0AEbJi2.jpg| A new Community Made icon that appears in 2.11. CommentSystemPreview.png References Category:Updates